Chapter 17
The Eve of Walpurgis Night; Part 2 is the 17th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. A petty argument with Loki, along with a few short but troubling statements by Frey, makes Raishin Akabane more curious to know about Frey's circumstances and original motivations to kill him. While Raishin and Yaya are taught crucial theories by Kimberley, a man which Frey addresses as "Father" comes to visit the girl, and reminds her to perform her duties, in exchange for his promise to her. Summary Staring at Raishin Akabane, Loki asks who he is, to which the former and Yaya introduce themselves. Uninterested in them, Loki brushes them off, but Raishin stubbornly refuses to. Soon, they enter into a petty argument, while Yaya and Frey look on, bemused. Getting fed up with the boys, Sigmund, on Charlotte Belew's orders, directs a beam at them in his battle form. When Loki asks if Charlotte is on Raishin's side, she claims it is out of a personal debt, and Loki realizes Raishin was the one who defeated Felix Kingsfort. Noting his entry code "Second Last", Loki warns him to abstain from the Walpurgis Night and leaves. Finally freed from the cage, Frey thanks Raishin for protecting Rabbi, her Automaton dog, and hugs him lovingly. Concerned, Raishin asks Frey about the argument she had with Loki, and her assassination attempt on him, but Frey simply states that Loki despises her, and leaves. Raishin's curiosity leads him to ask Charlotte, who replies she is not a dictionary on everyone. She warns him not to pursue more information about Frey, because she fears knowing the latter's circumstances will only affect his ability to fight. However, Raishin remarks he does not plan to win without knowing her circumstances and reminds Charlotte that her goal to win is the same as his. He and Yaya proceed to their supplementary class. Annoyed with Raishin's confidence, Charlotte proceeds towards the Private Education Department, which Frey is affiliated with. Meanwhile in class, Kimberley is teaching Raishin and Yaya on some important theories. However, Raishin yawns, and Kimberley throws a chalk at him, before reminding him he has to be grateful for her guidance in his school work. She proceeds to explain the structure of the party, which benefits the higher ranking students. Gradually, it becomes more chaotic when the number of participants increase, causing battle tactics can change. Thus, Raishin realizes why he is an obstacle to Frey. With class ending, Kimberley reminds him of his assignments, and he has no choice to but to rely on Yaya's notes. Walking back to his dormitory, Raishin comments to Yaya about how similar Frey and Loki are, in terms of their personalities. Yaya questions why he is still interested in Frey's circumstances, before jumping into conclusions that it must be the latter's bust size. Raishin desperately reminds his crazed Automaton that Frey tried to assassinate him, and also how he finds a woman's bosom to be just bundles of fat. In the school's reception office, a man comments how Walpurgis Academy has not changed throughout the years. Shortly, he is greeted by Frey, who addresses him as "Father". He proceeds to tell her he has high expectations of her in the upcoming party, and tells her not to foolishly compare herself to Loki, since she has been working hard too. To cheer her up, he presents her a photo of several puppies as her souvenir. Frey asks about a particular promise, he assures that he remembers it and reminds her to fulfill her duty. He promises that if she does well, she will be able to live with everyone again, much to her happiness. Hopeful and determined, Frey states she is no longer doubtful. Characters in Order of Appearance #Raishin Akabane #Loki #Frey #Yaya #Charlotte Belew #Sigmund #Rabbi #Kimberley #"Father" Navigation Category:Chapters